


Caged at my Command

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: Their first reunion in ages could have gone better. Now instead of just one heart, Regina must win over two. But she has to hurry—Winter is fast approaching, and they won’t have a chance to meet again until Spring.





	1. Chapter 1

They watched as it threw itself against the bars again, its chest heaving as it tried to catch its breath. It unfolded and refolded the wings on its back, shaking off the recoil it sustained from its last attempt at breaking out of its cage. It eyed all three humans standing before it with the utmost contempt, emitting a low hiss from the back of its throat. Its pupils dilated, and a faint orange glow shone through the thin skin of its lower neck as a warning.

A safe distance away, Regina held her head high, thoroughly unimpressed. “Are you finished?”

The creature let out a raspy roar, whipping around to lash its long, thin tail at the bars separating it from Her Majesty The Queen. Regina couldn’t help but smile at it. The pitiful thing was all bluff.

“Even if you were able to breathe fire, I’ve made that cage fireproof, and you are not nearly strong enough to find release through brute strength alone. This is the last time you steal from me, do you understand?” Its back still to her, it made a noise akin to an indignant snort or even a scoff, and Regina’s tone hardened at the slight. “Dragons may live a long time, my dear, but petulant hatchlings who can’t breathe fire or fly adequately are as vulnerable as fawns. You will stay there until you confess, or _starve_.”

That got its attention. A small black ear twitched. It turned its head to peer at her over its shoulder, using its one eye to send Regina a vehement glare. The creature huffed again, unabated. Regina didn’t need to know its language to retort, with cold composure:

“And you bet I won’t lose a single ounce of sleep over it.”

* * *

It gave in an hour later, when Regina was engaged in supper. One of the Black Knights she left to watch over it sent word it was feeling remorseful, and hungry. And that wasn't all.

“The dragon is now a young human girl, Your Majesty,” he said, and added with a grimace, “And she won’t stop screaming.”

Regina put down her napkin. Indeed, when she drew near the chambers which once held a scrappy young dragon in its cage, she had to cover her ears. A feral, inhuman screeching that would have very easily shattered her mirrors had she any nearby rebounded throughout the empty hall like a thousand tortured souls in the River Acheron.

This was not the sound of a hungry child frightened for her life and ready to atone her misdeeds. This was a deliberate act of rebellion.

Halfway down the steps, the screaming stopped, and Regina sighed in relief... only to jump when it began again. She threw open the doors with a forceful hand and bellowed with all her might and main, “ENOUGH!”

The noise ceased at once. The girl drew back from the bars, ignoring the thin hood of her white cloak falling from its place atop her head, and began to fluff her long black hair once she took a seat on the floor of her prison.

“Why, good evening, Your Majesty,” said she in mock surprise, “To what do I owe the pleasure of this most esteemed visit?”

Regina scowled darkly. “Don’t play coy, you little brat. You know very well why I’m here. You interrupted my supper, so you can forget about yours.”

"Hmph. We’ll see about that,” said the girl, unperturbed, “My mother isn’t going to let you get away with this. I just told her where I am, and how you’ve treated me. She’ll make you last for days and spit your bones to pick out the bits stuck between her teeth.”

A draft came through the door then, strategically snuffing out the fire of the torches tucked in each corner of the room. The doors slammed shut with a bang. One by one the torches lit up again, and in a taut gust of purple smoke, Maleficent appeared between Regina and the obnoxious occupant within the cage.

She was without her staff, her horned headpiece, nor even the usual poise a person of her stature constantly demanded, and to which she never once failed to oblige. She was in one of her more simple ensembles—one might even say her sleepwear. Her hair was down, once flamboyant curls now straightened save the ends, which hid her expression from the views of both parties as she did not face either one head-on. Maleficent lifted her head, letting blonde hair fall back to reveal her face, still as fine as Regina remembered such powerful features to be, and sighed deeply.

“Regina,” Maleficent began slowly, and Regina’s throat tightened. “You always were a little excessive, but this...” She turned her head to eye the girl in the cage, who was now biting her lip and looking rather sheepish, and sighed again as she came back to Regina. “This time, you are completely out of line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. this didn't come out when planned. sorry!

“Be a dear and _release my daughter at once_."

Regina calmly folded her arms. Surprised though she was, she hadn’t forgotten the events which brought them there. “Aren’t you curious as to why she’s in there to begin with?”

“Frankly, I don’t care.” Any trace of the old, tired Maleficent was gone soon as she began to move. Her posture straightened, poise returned to her without hesitation, and there was less consideration behind the words she chose to use.

Her smoldering glare made Regina wish she kept her mouth closed. She couldn’t help but flinch at the sharpness of Maleficent’s tone, and despite the venom with which she used to make her point, Maleficent’s voice never once rose, and it was that dissonance, that tranquil fury, which frightened Regina more than anything.

“I will deal with Lilith once you set her free. There is a suitable punishment for every wrongdoing, but I thought you, of all people, would know _starving_ a child will never be acceptable. Especially this close to winter—do you understand me, Regina?!”

The seconds slowed as Maleficent drew nearer. Regina found herself pressed up against the cold doors of the room that grew smaller with each breath she took, her throat closing despite being left alone. She had nowhere to look but down at the hem of her dress as Maleficent towered over her, so close Regina could smell her once familiar scent resurfacing after being buried under sleep. If she dared to look, she knew she would see specks of emerald green within those clear blue eyes.

And just beyond that, the passionate, burning fire of the most fearsome dragon this side of the Enchanted Forest.

Their first meeting in sixteen years, the first time Maleficent has been this close to her in ages, and the circumstances could not have been less favorable. Regina swallowed. She experienced more than her fair share regarding the wrath of angry mothers, and Maleficent, she knew, could very easily contend with the likes of Cora Mills.

Long red nails lifted her chin to force her gaze. The gentle manner she used meant the fire was receding; Maleficent was calming down, reaping all the fear she sowed, but Regina’s heart still raced. From that same hand came a cool thumb to trace the outline of her jaw, and an equally cold palm to caress her cheek, perhaps in a gesture of comfort. Despite herself, Regina eased, instinctively reaching up to press her own hand atop Maleficent’s as she leaned into her touch and looked into her eyes.

The fire had made way for flood.

“Please return my daughter to me, Regina,” Maleficent murmured, “I need her to survive this winter. She’s all I have. _Please_.”

Regina sighed. Reluctantly, she pried her hand away and held it out in the direction of the cage, and flexed her finger to carry the order. Maleficent closed her eyes when she heard the lock disengage and the door swing open with a creak. Her hand fell to Regina’s shoulder, and she gave a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Regina nodded and, to her dismay, Maleficent released her.

They watched the young girl crawl on her hands and knees through the square door, standing only to bend over and brush away any dirt stuck to the skirt of her deep blue dress. Once finished, she daintily put on her hood, heaved a breath, and strode toward the adults with her head held high. They met her halfway, and when she was near enough, Maleficent extended a hand to draw her close, and Lilith acquiesced. Leaning against her mother’s body, she rested her cheek upon her shoulder, lazily twirling a loose blonde curl around her finger.

Regina couldn’t help but note the smile she put on for Maleficent’s sake, though sweet, was all too obvious a ploy to placate her and lessen the blow of her punishment, whatever that may be.

And if she noticed it, Maleficent definitely would have.

“Now then,” said Maleficent, tilting her head away from Lilith to discourage her hand, “what’s all the fuss about? Hmm?” She eyed them both, starting with Regina. “Let’s make this quick so we can all get some much-needed rest. Lily, sweetheart, what did you do to upset Regina so much she went out of her way to make a cage especially for you?”

Perhaps to hide her indignation, Lily pried herself from Maleficent’s embrace slowly. She folded her arms and sneaked a side glance at Regina. With a huff, she said, “My wings are tired from my morning flight, and it isn’t yet within my ability to breathe fire on par to your skill when you were my age...” She spoke very softly and precisely. “I assure you, Mama, nothing I could have done warrants my capture.”

The was but a moment of silence before Maleficent chuckled.

“When she becomes this articulate, I know she is in _deep_ trouble,” Maleficent explained at the sight of Regina’s knit brow. “Reminds me of a certain queen I took under my wing long ago...”

Regina’s gaze faltered. Her ears grew hot. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as Lily’s suspicious eye crept between them and lingered more each time she looked at her. Still, Regina kept silent in hopes the embarrassments of the past would remain exactly where they should.

Once again, Maleficent broke the silence, this time interrupting it with a large yawn. As her arm fell to her side, the older, more exhausted Maleficent made her return, and she said:

“I feel so languid...” Looking at Regina, she continued, “Forgive me, dear, but I’m afraid this conversation will have to wait until I am well enough to have it. Admittedly, I used up a lot of my strength making the journey here, and I still need to make sure Lily has eaten before it’s too late.

“If you won’t mind our stopping by again tomorrow, perhaps we can continue then. It’s been too long since our last meeting, and despite the circumstances which summoned me here today—” Lily returned her pointed glance with a look of indifference, “it’s nice to be in the company of an old friend.”

“Likewise,” Regina answered softly. “Around what time should I expect you tomorrow?”

“I’ll send word with Diablo in the morning. Or, if Lily is up before me, _she_ will.” Maleficent’s slowing attention quickly shifted when she heard a scoff. “Won’t you, sweetheart?”

Lily couldn’t resist adding on to her distaste an eyeroll. “Can not that be my punishment and you’ll just have tea when you meet?”

Maleficent laughed. “Nice try, dear. No, your reprieve lasts only tonight. If you wish to accompany me to the Dragon Summit, try not to get into any more scrapes. In fact, I daresay you are quite lucky Regina decided just to catch you; were she King George or Stefan, or even David, they certainly would not have hesitated to kill you.”

Lily bit her lip and looked away. Regina followed suit, albeit with more discretion. Truth be told, had her mood that afternoon been worse, it was very likely she would have...

But, if she could help it, there were just some things Maleficent never needed to know.

She started when movement caught her eye. Maleficent was facing her again, and she was closer now, close enough that a loose strand of her hair intimately brushed against Regina’s lips, that if her scent had limbs it would have easily pushed her to the ground, that if she wanted to kiss her even with Lily watching the child would be none the wiser.

“Goodnight, dearest,” whispered Maleficent in her ear, and Regina drew in a shaky breath. “Keep me in your dreams as you have in your heart, and I shall see you very soon indeed.”

Regina swallowed. “Goodnight, Maleficent.”

As quickly as she came, Maleficent pulled away. “Lily?”

Lily managed an adequate curtsy. “Farewell, Your Majesty. Until tomorrow.”

Regina nodded. “Yes. Tomorrow then.”

* * *

When she retired to her quarters that night, Regina found herself unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, she replayed the events of that evening over and over—

That scaly beast throwing herself at the bars with all her might and main. That feral way she used to call for her mother to come and retrieve her, and the sheer level of blind faith she had in Maleficent to avenge her in the manner which she described. Maleficent’s entrance. Maleficent, despite her early exhaustion, finding the energy to be angry for her daughter’s sake than at her expense.

Maleficent, near tears, begging her to relent because to lose that girl was to lose all.

And how easily she actually did.

“How pathetic...” Regina muttered. Rolling over one final time, she sat up, staring straight into at the eyes of her fireplace. The flames were weak and nearly put out. Instinctively, she held her hand toward it and channeled upon her palm a small fireball. But as it began to take shape, glowing bright with heat and warmth, she let the spell break, and stared down at her open hand.

Aided by the moon Regina traced the lines of her palm with her eyes. Then, lifted her gaze to the dying hearth.

“That’s pathetic...” she repeated in a whisper. The fire she conjured this time remained, and she nursed it until her hand had all but disappeared beneath it. Then, taking aim so as not to set her bed alight, she threw it forthwith toward the center of the hearth. The fireplace sprang to life once more, and as her magic spread to encompass the entire area, an idea began to take shape within the flames.

She smiled. “But it’ll do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s commented on this fic so far <3 I promise I’ll try to be better about responding, but right now I am as tired as Maleficent always seems to be in this fic lol
> 
> Just wanted to let you know I see you, I appreciate you, and I’m not purposefully ignoring anyone.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

It was early next morning when Regina was awakened by the discordant caw of a raven. Diablo waited for her to sit up and acknowledge him before dropping a small scroll bound by a purple ribbon onto her lap. As Regina yawned and stretched, he flew off to perch on the topmost point of her vanity mirror, presumably in wait for her reply.

Removing the ribbon, she opened the scroll.

> _Dearest Regina,_
> 
> _Good morning, old friend. I hope you slept soundly last night._

She smiled. Maleficent never bothered with pleasantries.

> _There’s been a change of plans regarding our meeting. I am afraid Lily and I will not be able to make it as I had hoped. As a matter of fact, this letter is being penned in the aftermath of our most recent hunt, the length of which has greatly exhausted me. It is now after midnight I have Lily write to you in my stead._
> 
> _As you are aware, Winter will keep me (and by extension, my daughter) from you for many months, and in preparing for the hibernation period, any energy we can spare is crucial to the survival of our kind. Our numbers are dwindling, Regina. Dragons have always been sought after for sport, medicine, status; we are being killed faster than we can produce offspring, and I, for one, cannot risk my daughter being among the dead._
> 
> _Her punishment has been decided. She will not bother you again._
> 
> _You have my word._
> 
> _\- Maleficent_

“What a shame...” Regina sighed, “I was very much looking forward to their visit today...”

She looked up. Diablo was busy preening himself, and she was forced to wait until he was done before he would acknowledge her in turn. When he did, he flew from the mirror and perched upon the foot of her bed, cocking his head to one side.

“I need you to run a little errand for me,” said Regina, smiling a little to endear herself to him, “You will do that, won’t you, Diablo?”

The raven considered this. He hopped two steps toward her.

“Caw!” Regina’s smile widened.

“Good.”

With this assurance, she moved from her bed to her vanity. Drawing a quill and parchment from one of the lower drawers, Regina tossed her hair back over her shoulder, uncapped her ink pot, and began to write. Wings flapped noisily behind her as Diablo flew about her room in anticipation for his next instruction. Maleficent must not have given him much to do as of late.

When the letter was composed, she bound it with a deep blue ribbon and offered it to its eager messenger. “Send my regards to Snow White, and her... adorable little family.”

Diablo was now flying in circles about her ceiling, and upon seeing the letter, _dove_ for it. He snatched it from her hands with sharp, black talons, and gave a mighty cry as he flew out of her window and toward Snow’s kingdom.

The first part of her plan was complete. Once Diablo returned, she would pen another for him to send back to his mistress, and have the maids prepare afternoon tea for three.

Just in case a pair of dragons happened to change their minds later on.

* * *

Afternoon came, and this time, Regina was prepared for when her guests came calling. Maleficent was looking much more like her elegant self—she was wearing the dress Regina loved: the casual one with its many purple hues, its itchy collar, and its ruffled bell sleeves; she’d brushed her hair until it shone, and styled it into soft curls which spilled gracefully down her shoulders. Curls which also helped to hide a pair of carefully-made earrings Regina never suspected were still in Maleficent’s possession.

“Compared to you, I feel underdressed,” Regina remarked, and Maleficent laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, “It’s not as though we haven’t done this before with less. Lily, dear, say hello.”

Lily rolled her eyes. Her dress this time around was more indigo in tone, but she wore it well. Though her hair mirrored her mother’s in style, she kept most of it tied back in a loose ponytail, and adorned the front of it with many small stars. The only notable accessory which did not completely match the theme she seemed to be aiming for was her necklace—a small brown stone in the shape of a crescent, secured around her neck only by a flimsy piece of string. Apart from that, and an unbecoming scowl, she was pretty, almost like a princess.

Still, she curtsied, and managed to look Regina in the eye when she spoke. “Queen Regina.”

Regina nodded, smiling placidly. “You look lovely today, Lily.”

“Thank you.”

Maleficent shook her head and sighed. “She’s trying.”

“I can tell,” said Regina. She gestured to the empty chairs before them. “Please, have a seat.”

They sat.

They kept the banter light at first, minding the ears of servants who frequented the room to set down or replace trays of cakes, breads, and the occasional chocolate. Despite the assortment of pastries laid out for her enjoyment, Lily refused all but her initial cup of tea, which she nursed for an absurd length of time. At Maleficent’s coaxing, she did eat one pastry so as not to be rude, but beyond that, she kept to herself even when spoken to. The only good to come of it was she seemed calmer than before, perhaps even contemplative, as she stared at her cup, only starting slightly when her mother affectionately touched her shoulder.

Turning to Regina, Maleficent took a breath. “You mentioned something about Snow White in your letter this morning? Pray tell, why is she of any concern to us?”

Regina smiled coyly behind her cup as she took a sip, and summoned to her hand the letter Snow sent that morning once she’d set both cup and saucer back on the table. “Lily, I’m told you are a clever girl. Would you kindly take a look at this letter and tell us what it means, starting from the second paragraph down?”

Lily looked up, eyes narrowing. She had no choice but to accept the scroll when Maleficent passed it to her, and carefully removed the red ribbon which bound it. She read at a brisk pace, and each new line made her eyes grow wider, and her jaw drop lower. When she got to the end, she went back to the beginning as though she hadn’t read it at all.

“No way...” she murmured when she made it through a second time, “That’s wicked.”

It was Maleficent’s turn to be suspicious. Instead of looking at her daughter or the letter, her gaze never left Regina. “What is this? Why have you gone and involved that flake of snow in our affairs? Has she not her own problems to solve?”

Regina chuckled. “Always, but insofar as we are concerned, I will never cease to be one for her. I thought about what you said yesterday, about every wrong having a suitable right, but since my methods clearly displease you, I reached out to Snow for more... positive punishments.” Maleficent raised her eyebrow.

“And?“ she prompted. Regina nodded to Lily, who was back to her usual disagreeable temperament. Maleficent’s expression softed. “Lily?”

Lily cleared her throat and began to recite:

> _We would be more than happy to aid in your endeavors by temporarily relieving you of your Royal duties as Queen. We take you at your word this matter will be resolved before Winter comes in a few weeks’ time. Until your return, the conditions of your estate and other properties will be preserved with the utmost care at the hands of our best and most loyal, and occasionally, yours truly._
> 
> _I pray you are successful in mending your relationships, Regina. Send my regards to Maleficent. An invitation to her daughter Lily for Emma’s upcoming birthday Ball in two weeks’ time will be sent posthaste if she is deemed fit to attend, and I hope she will. Believe it or not, Emma is quite looking forward to meeting her._
> 
> _Kindest regards,_
> 
> _Snow White_

Maleficent chuckled. “Well, it certainly doesn’t sound like she considers you a problem anymore.”

“Not at the moment, no. But then again, the reason behind this letter isn’t about me,” Regina kept her eyes on Lily. “Lily? Its meaning, if you please?”

“Do you make all your prisoners read their own sentences?” Lily spat, ignoring the pointed look Maleficent gave her, “Next thing I know, you’ll want me to confess to something I didn’t do!”

“Dear, that’s enough now,” Maleficent said.

Regina did her best to keep her amusement at bay so as not to encourage Lily’s irritation. In some ways, she quite enjoyed her bursts of energy when she chose to display it. “We are here today because you _did_  do something. And from the looks of it, you haven’t told your mother yet, have you? Do you want to tell her, or shall I?” Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. “I am giving you the opportunity to get your side of the story out first. This is called a courtesy. Take it. Explain yourself and prove my accusations wrong.”

“Pfft. You won’t believe me. Seeing as you were pretty damn eager to cage and starve me—”

“Lily. Stop.”

They turned to Maleficent, who was now rubbing circles at her temples. The unusually long breath she drew in came out as a sigh, as though straining to suppress a yawn. When she opened her eyes and withdrew her hands, she did not look at her daughter. “These last few days have been exceedingly tiresome, so I am asking you as your _very tired mother_  to _please_ pick your battles.”

That was all she needed. Lily’s fire died away; she averted her gaze and began to fidget with a corner of the parchment. “You probably won’t believe me either. It’s my word against hers.”

“Try me.” Maleficent sat back in her chair. One corner of her lips tugged upwards. “When have I ever not given you the benefit of the doubt?”

When she was through with the corner, Lily rolled the letter back and bound it tight with its ribbon, placing it next to her cup and saucer. Her eyes lifted to meet Regina’s gaze. “He wasn’t in his pen. I figured him for wild so I didn’t bother to see if he had an owner before I approached him. When he saw me, he wasn’t afraid, and when I asked him to come with me, he followed. But, eager though he was to assist me, I didn’t want to ride him, so I shifted and began to carry him up the hills. And then you saw me, and then you caged me.

“That’s it.” She glanced at her mother to gauge her reaction. “That’s all that happened, I promise.”

Regina lifted a brow. “Aren’t you forgetting a crucial detail in your story, Lily?” Lily blinked, and slowly shook her head.

“No...?”

“She was carrying—dragging—Rocinante up the hills, by his neck, _in her jaws_.” Maleficent pinched the bridge of her nose; Lily sank into her seat. “ _That’s_  why I caged her. _That’s_ why I said what I did. I was under the impression, mistaken or otherwise, that your daughter was going to eat my prized steed, and I reacted. Mercifully.”

Lily mumbled something under her breath, but it was so low the only reason Regina knew was because she happened to catch her lips moving. Despite each remaining relatively still and in her own space, there was a trembling under their feet, as though tension were trying to manifest itself in their surroundings.

“Gods...” muttered Maleficent after what seemed to Regina a long time, “Lilith, what have I told you about eating things bigger than you?”

“I just said—ugh!” Lily forced herself to take a breath, eyes closed, fists and jaw clenched, and when she let it go, she eased, and the trembling began to lessen. “I wasn’t trying to eat him. I was trying to save him.”

“Save him?” chorused Regina and Maleficent. They exchanged incredulous and equally puzzled expressions.

“Save him from what?” Regina asked.

But Lily kept her eyes fixed on her mother. “For _you_!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother’s Day update~
> 
> Also let it be known as of this chapter this fic has 6K words exactly!

The fire which laid dormant within Lily reignited upon her outburst. As her posture straightened, she jut her chin toward them, daring her mother and Regina to question her further while knowing full well they would.

Though her jaw had fallen in her surprise, Maleficent’s gaze never did. She obliged, calmly. “Why? Why would you risk potentially harming Regina’s horse for my sake, Lily?”

Her tone seemed to have the opposite effect of her intentions. With a vitality Regina only witnessed directed at her in protest, Lily made answer quickly.

“Because  _that_! That question is  _exactly_  why. Because, first of all, as I said before, if I knew he belonged to someone—especially to royalty—I never would have picked him out of all the stallions I came across yesterday. I may not be the best at hunting, but I’m not stupid enough to make that big of a mistake, and certainly not desperate enough to go through with it.

“And second of all, well... look at yourself, Mama.” Her expression softened alongside her tone. “All you ever want to do is sleep. You’ve no time for this—” she gestured to the teapot, “—and you’ve no time for me anymore.”

Maleficent raised a hand to hide a faint gasp; Lily looked away.

“I just wanted to help,” she murmured, “I thought, stupidly, if I went and got you something to eat, all on my own, you would have one less thing to worry about, and maybe you could stay up more.

“Instead, now we have a new worry...” Her gaze gradually shifted to meet Regina’s eye in a halfhearted glare. “Because Her Royal Majesty’s idea of punishment is imposing herself into our home, and I shan’t be subjected to her suffocating presence another minute!”

As she rose from her seat, Lily yanked her ponytail loose, sending ebony waves tumbling down her shoulders. The star accessories glistened as she turned sharply and pushed in her chair.

Maleficent let her hand fall limp; she made no attempt to stop her daughter from taking leave—in fact, she didn’t even look at her.

Lily walked briskly to the nearest open window and added in a low, deliberate way so as to have the last word despite already having it:

“I’ll be home before sunset. I never should have come here in the first place.”

And she spread her arms out wide, stepped atop the sill, and let herself fall forward, straight into the ever-present airy embrace afforded to her as a creature of the sky.

* * *

Regina released a sigh. How little she envied Maleficent at that moment, she would never admit openly. At the same time, she was conflicted. Lily’s disposition no doubt left a poor impression about her, but the lengths she would go to demonstrate her clear devotion to her mother was admirable, even touching. It didn’t excuse her actions, though, pure of intent as they were. On the other side of the coin, Rocinante deserved a better death than in the belly of a weary beast, even if that beast was an old, beloved friend.

“She’s quite the feisty little thing, isn’t she?” Regina said, “Very spirited. Got that from you, I see.”

There was not even a hint of a smile on Maleficent’s face when she met Regina’s eye. In that somber silence, Regina saw hints of the dark bags she did her best to conceal, and a fog clouding once vibrant blue eyes.

“I apologize for Lily’s behavior, Regina,” said Maleficent as she bowed her head, “I haven’t been much of a mother to her lately, so I can’t fault her for being upset with me. But that doesn’t give her any right to be rude to you. In your own home, no less.”

Regina smiled softly. “I’ll let it go if you will.”

Dull eyes widened. Regina offered a small smile as she reached for the teapot. “Your languidity is hardly the worst I’ve seen of you, Mal. Just because we haven’t been in each other’s company in ages doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten the times we had...” She pressed her hand to one side of the teapot until a thin trail of smoke came from the spout. “Which perfectly segues into...”

“Your idea. Yes.”

Maleficent sat back in her chair. She eyed the letter Lily left beside her cup and pulled it from its ribbon, her eyes following the words with an effort, her expression unreadable.

Regina bit her lip.

“I must admit,” said Maleficent when she finished, “I never once thought your moving in could seen as punishing for any of us involved, but...” she put the letter away, “there's a first time for everything, I suppose. I had thought you were going to have her clean your stables for a month at the very least. To make up for any mistreatment your Rocinante suffered in Lily’s presence.”

“And grant her access to  _more_  of my horses? Absolutely not.”

Maleficent chuckled. “You’re right. I like yours better, anyway.”

* * *

When tea was over, they decided to take a little ramble in the gardens at Regina’s insistence, an old habit usually reserved for Spring when everything was in bloom. Now, a mosaic of fall colors presented its beauty to them from every angle as they emerged, arm in slender arm, step in lighter step. The temperature was cooling, helped along by winds which encouraged the leaves off their respectable trees, and sent word to the little squirrels and chipmunks that Winter was coming, and coming quickly.

Throwing her head back, Maleficent breathed in deep the crisp fall air, letting it out with a rejuvenated smile as that particular gust of wind picked up and sent both her long blonde waves and the skirt of her dress flowing behind her. She released Regina’s arm to spread hers out at her sides, as though asking to be picked up and flown away. Regina couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her.

“When was the last time you left that airless castle of yours?” she asked, taking a seat on one of the little benches beneath a sturdy, lordly tree whose red leaves were still very much content to remain where they were. She laughed when Maleficent, ignoring her, gave a slow twirl on her heel, arms still very much spread out, before falling slowly, gracefully, next to her on the little bench.

Before she made answer, Maleficent smoothed down both hair and dress. Then, taking one of Regina’s hands, stroked her knuckles with a warm thumb.

“Yesterday,” she said softly, “when the summons of my daughter awoke me from my rest.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant.”

Maleficent sighed. “Not for a while, then. I can’t say how long, but it’s long enough I can’t remember. Perhaps Lily could tell you. She continues to surpass me in all respects by the day, and I could not be more proud of her.”

Regina shifted slightly as Maleficent began to lean into her, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on her shoulder. With an effort, she was able to throw her arm about her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. Maleficent moaned softly. She clasped her hand tighter and touched their knees through their dresses.

At first, Regina stiffened, but Maleficent loosened her grip on her hand, and began her rhythmic caresses once more to calm her, and gradually, she eased.

“Are you not worried what she’s up to right about now, in the mood she left us in?”

“Not at all. When she’s angry with me, Lily seeks out her friends for comfort, and they calm her down. One is heir to another queen’s throne, so it isn’t her company I fear for.”

“Ah.”

“You know, I’ve missed this,” mumbled Maleficent into her shoulder, batting her lashes playfully when Regina turned to face her, “Do I have to convince you to take rest in my quarters? Or did you already have that in mind when you decided to invite yourself into my home for the purpose of disciplining my daughter?”

Regina laughed. “However you wish to see it, dear.”

“Hm.”

To her dismay, Maleficent pulled away. Even though she did so slowly, that only served to increase Regina’s disappointment. But she kept their hands together, and turned a little so she was facing her more, and offered a sweet smile as if to make up for it. Regina returned it, albeit with some trepidation.

“Will you be coming to us tonight, then, Regina? Or sooner, perhaps,” Maleficent added gently, “with me?”

Regina looked about the black walls of her castle. There was still a bit left to pack, and in all honesty she wasn't sure just how much she needed to bring. She could be gone as long as a month and a half, or as little as three weeks. But Maleficent seemed quite eager to have her company, and hers was a very tempting incentive to hasten her decision.

“On your back?” Regina asked.

Maleficent laughed. “Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

She didn’t realize how much she missed the liberating feeling of flight until she got a taste again.

Gripping tight to broad, scaly shoulders, Regina braced herself as the wind whipped against her face, as Maleficent carried them up, up, up—beyond the tallest trees, above the darkening clouds, across a clear, blue sky—whereupon she released slowly the breath she sucked in even before they ascended.

Maleficent slowed, riding upon the currents of the wind, and grunted as she craned her neck and turned her head. Regina loosened her grip, and patted one of her shoulders.

“I’m all right,” she said, “I’ll let you know if I get ill, I promise.”

Maleficent grunted again, perhaps in satisfaction, and turned back to facing front. With one great flap of her wings, she gave a cry and carried onwards.

They soared over the kingdoms of Snow White, Briar Rose and her King, and even that of King Hubert’s over in the east. When they’d crossed an ocean and the entire earth disappeared through a dense fog, Regina bit back a shiver, and held an arm over her eyes as the wind picked up. The kingdom of Arendelle could be seen in the distance once the fog cleared, growing closer by the second, and she shook her head at the sight.

“We could have very well saved the sightseeing for later!” She had to yell to be heard above the wails of the biting Arendelle chill, but Maleficent definitely heard her, for she circled around the highest tower of King Adgar’s castle—or was it Queen Elsa’s now?—as she doubled back to head for home.

Regina’s legs were falling asleep. As they flew through the mist once again, she took a breath and drew them together beneath her. Slowly, carefully, she reached forth and touched the lower nape of Maleficent’s long neck, and clutched with all the strength she dared, digging her nails between the scales as she inched her way forward.

There was no time to react to Maleficent’s surprised gasp when she felt a foot pushing against her shoulder and all but stopped mid-flight. Regina inched her way up the nape of her neck, past her ears, to rest squarely upon the crown of her head, hands holding firmly onto her horns, and smiling softly when Maleficent let out a low, grumbling noise deep from her throat, followed by a resigned snort, and went on.

The view was much more pleasant up here anyhow.

At last, the great stretch of dead soil surrounding Maleficent’s fortress came into view as they neared the mountains. Maleficent circled her castle a few times before finishing with a smooth landing in front of the doors to her home, lowering her head with a groan to let Regina down. She uncurled the tip of her tail to drop in Regina’s arms the little she decided to bring, and shrank into herself whilst wrapping her large wings about her to begin her change of forme.

As most of the smoke cleared and the dragon was tucked away to rest, Maleficent could be seen craning her neck this way and that, groaning, massaging the sides as she drew near.

Regina grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Maleficent scoffed. “No, you’re not.”

Her fond smile, though, betrayed her tone.

* * *

The Forbidden Fortress hadn’t changed much since the last time Regina came, but there was new employment within its walls.

Creatures of an unknown breed scuttered about the spacious Main Hall, hiding behind posts and standing at attention at all the entrances and exists, generally doing their best to stay of the way. Some went off in little clusters, muttering in a tongue Regina could only tell was curiosity by the tone of it. Some were lanky for their kind, others had the height of dwarves, and all had many different features with which to tell them apart—horns on their heads, cloven feet, bird’s feet, fangs and large, pointed ears—what a sight!

But every single one wore the snout of a pig or the beak of a bird on their dark little faces. All greeted the world with sick yellow eyes and beady black pupils. Each carried on their person, in their black armour, flimsy swords and round shields, axes, and even dull scythes bigger than they.

Regina kept close to Maleficent as they kept on, who chuckled at the sight of them, and of her so afraid of them.

“Don’t mind the goblins, Regina, they’re harmless. A generous gift from Bald Mountain for Lily’s sixteenth. They’ve proved themselves to be very useful...” Stopping abruptly, she waited patiently when one crossed her path. “Stupid, but useful.”

When it paused midstep to look up at the humans it made wait, she gave it a gentle kick on the rump to move it along.

There were many of them still on the stairs as they ascended. At Maleficent’s suggestion, Regina gave her bag to a lanky one standing closest to her at the base of the stairs who had neither sword nor shield on him. He took it carefully, wrapping both of his thin arms about it, and squawked gently to let her know he had it, and followed closely behind them all the way up the winding staircase.

“How many goblins are you in possession of, may I inquire?” Regina asked.

In front of her, Maleficent gave a casual shrug, but did not answer.

“An estimation, then?”

“Several hundred or so, perhaps, give or take a few tens.” When she reached the top of the stairs, Maleficent offered a smirk alongside her hand, which Regina graciously took. “Would you prefer we turn them all into human servant girls so it’s easier to stand the sight of them?”

Regina chuckled. “Not just yet.”

They made about the castle, and this time, Maleficent made no detours on the way to her quarters. She kept at a reasonable pace, minding Regina at her side, only pointing out any new additions to her castle when they concerned Lily, who did most of the running about when she was there.

After all, it was Lily who brought life back into her home when she hatched from her egg, who blessed her with the precious gift of motherhood, whose smiles and zest for living and experiencing supplied to her an endless bout of hope for a bright and flourishing future—not just for her sake, but for the sake of the dragon species as a whole.

“Yes,” said Regina, taking rest at the foot of Maleficent’s large bed, which was, strangely, the only orderly thing about her chambers, “you mentioned something about a dragon’s summit yesterday. Pray tell exactly what that is?”

She smiled at the lanky goblin when he set down her things beside her on the floor and bowed deeply to them as he withdrew posthaste from the room.

Again, Maleficent made no answer. She was busy tidying up, but the manner in which she did so—ordering all her strewn clothes into their proper places with a dismissive wave of her hand—showed it wasn’t out of distraction nor a question of competence which kept her silent. Merely her unwillingness to divulge.

Regina held her tongue while she waited. When Maleficent moved on to clearing away her vanity by hand, though, she tried again, though with a different approach.

“You’ve never mentioned it before.”

“Well,” began Maleficent, catching Regina’s curious stare through the mirror, “it did only come to be about ten years ago. If I recall, you had a kingdom to run then, and I a very young daughter to raise. It did, and still does not, concern you, though I’m not surprised you’d want to know about it, seeing as you will be living with us perhaps until then—or whenever Lily comes around to you, I suppose.

“At any rate,” she shrugged, “I have never gone, so I can’t give you accurate details, but word around the sky says the summit is under new leadership, and consequently, the rules are changing.”

“You do realize that tells me nothing.”

Maleficent chuckled, shaking her head gently. “Let us speak no more of it for now, dear. I promise we will discuss it come dinner tonight. It is one of Lily’s favorite subjects, and she can’t go storming off twice in one day.”

With everything put away, she made her way back to the bed, to the side on which Regina delicately sat.

“We still have a little while until Lily returns home...” Maleficent whispered, planting a kiss upon her shoulder as she trailed off. “Shall we make use of it, Regina?”

A corner of Regina’s lips curled upwards. “Aren’t _you_ eager!”

She reached a hand to cup Maleficent’s cheek, stroking it with a gentle finger.

“Very...”

Maleficent caught her hand and lightly kissed the tips of each finger, her intense blue eyes determined to keep her gaze between them for as long as she possibly could. She placed her other hand on Regina’s knee and kissed her shoulder again, very nearly on the same spot as before, drawing Regina to her as she rose from the bed. One arm snaked around Regina’s waist, steadying her, holding her up.

Their noses touched. Regina breathed in her soft scent, and was about to initiate a kiss of her own when Maleficent lowered her eyes and let their gaze falter.

“You haven’t consented, dear.”

Regina swallowed. “You already know the answer.”

“I want you to say it.”

So she stood her tallest and whispered into loose blonde waves the two words Maleficent wanted so much to hear:

“ _Claim me_.”

And claim her she did.

* * *

Their time alone ended all too soon.

Though the curtains were drawn, glimpses of outside would sneak its way in when the wind blew against the purple velvet. They could see her shape as it came and went, and hear the flapping of the smaller, but nonetheless powerful wings of Lily as she circled the castle, returning home whence she came before sunset, as promised. She was welcomed with much excitement from her grund of goblins, and they could hear her barking orders left and right to get dinner ready in case her mama was still away.

Maleficent moaned as she rolled over, draping her arm over Regina’s bare stomach and pressing against it. “We should meet her. I don’t want her thinking ill of you more than she already does.”

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes softly.

“Let her think what she pleases, Mal,” she said, and rolled over to give her another slow, warm kiss. “We are not as fragile as you seem to want to believe.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Maleficent conceded with a hint of a chuckle. Elbow digging into her pillow, and narrowly missing Regina’s hair, she propped herself up. “I do see plenty of you in her.”

With an effort, Regina lifted her head to meet Maleficent’s eye, furrowed brow and all. “Oh?”

“Mmhm. You’re both very stubborn, very quick to anger, and you have absolutely no patience for anything.”

“Really.”

Maleficent’s smile widened. “Yes.”

Regina scoffed again and turned away, inhaling sharply when slender fingers parted her hair, and a pair of soft lips planted a peck on the back of her ear.

“But I find myself unable to resist the allure of your spell...” She shivered when the hand which touched her so delicately now began to draw spirals on the side of her shoulder with a long nail. “You charmed me, effortlessly, perhaps without even realizing the gravity of what you’ve done all these years. Tell me, love, how can I let you go for another sixteen when the time comes?”

Regina shifted, turning around to face Maleficent proper. She rested her head against the crook of her elbow, encouraging her to ease and lie again with her. Maleficent acquiesced, slipping her arm under Regina’s neck, and resting her chin on the crown of her head.

Try as she might, there was no hiding the tears in her eyes, nor the tremble in her voice.

“You must think me so selfish,” she whispered. Regina shook her head.

“I don’t. Never.”

And though she wished they could lie there forever, frozen in time to let the words and the feelings they shared within the moment linger, the only thing which froze was Regina’s blood when Maleficent tensed in her embrace. In the several seconds it took to separate, sit up, and summon her clothes, she heard the cause of Maleficent’s worry as the rapid steps of her daughter came thundering down the hall.

Lily cautiously opened one of the doors to her mother’s bedroom and poked her head in, already poised to speak. Her shoulders dropped when she locked eyes with Regina, and, upon seeing her bag which was still left untouched beside Maleficent’s bed exactly where the goblin had set it, she left.


	6. Chapter 6A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I outdid myself this time.
> 
> Have fun!!

The chandeliers and fireplace were already lit when Regina and Maleficent made their way to the dining room.

Dinner began with wild boar as the main course, followed by an ewe stolen from an unfortunate farmer. While Maleficent shook her head at the origin of the latter, she raised her goblet in Lily’s honor when it came to the former.

“To your first successful, _legitimate_ hunt alone,” she said. Regina and Lily followed her, each taking a drink once their glasses met.

Lily beamed. “He put up a fight, but I did it exactly as you said. First, I stalked him for a bit, see?”

She rose from her seat, dropping her utensils to the sides of her full plate, and inched her way to one of her portly pig-faced goblins absently standing nearby. Regina could feel a smile taking shape in spite of herself, but Maleficent was already stifling her mirth.

“Did you, now?” she asked.

“But then! Bam!” Lily stomped her foot, startling the goblin to life as he looked about him cluelessly, “I miscalculated my steps, and happened upon the tiniest little twig. My presence is known! He hears me! And he starts running!”

The goblin blinked innocently at his mistress, smiling dumbly at her and showing off his four pointed teeth.

“Start running.”

The goblin’s yellow eyes widened and he obeyed, head thrown back, arms bent and swinging his back and forth, panting heavily with each step. Maleficent could hardly contain herself when Lily gave chase, following him around the long dining table.

“So I’m running as fast as I can through the forest, keeping him in sight and in range! The boar knows he can’t risk going into the clearing or he’ll be an easy target! After five minutes of chasing him, I pick up enough speed on land and go in for the kill! Haaaah—!”

Inhaling a sharp breath, Regina’s hand flew to her eyes when Lily threw herself forth and tackled her pretend victim to the floor, only taking it away when she heard them begin to tussle. The goblin squealed as Lily pushed his snout onto the cold stone, flailing his arms and legs about him helplessly as a fish, and went limp with a defeated groan when she got up off of him and began to drag him by a leg, with effort, towards the head of the table in triumph.

Maleficent led the slow applause as Lily took her seat again, cheeks flushed from her little bout of exercise. With the demonstration over, the goblin stood upright, bowed, and went back to his post a little ways away, a little more alert than before.

“Well done, dear,” said Maleficent as she downed the last of her laughter with a little wine, “Quite the luck, wouldn’t you say, Regina?”

“Indeed,” nodded Regina, “Impressive.”

Despite her brazen confidence only moments before, Lily smiled shyly at the praises as she picked up her knife and fork again. “I know it’ll be harder next time, but I can’t wait to go again.”

Maleficent chuckled. “I’m not surprised. You could show off to the other dragons when the summit comes.” Regina jumped when a foot poked her right ankle. Looking up, she caught Maleficent’s eye. “Perhaps you could explain to Regina a little about it. The Dragon’s Summit, I mean.”

Lily’s chewing slowed. After swallowing her first bite of boar, there was a moment of pause where she kept her gaze on the wood of the table, as though considering doing what her mother asked of her. But when she came to, she sent across the table a disapproving look. “Why?”

Regina clenched her jaw in effort to squander the urge to sigh. It was only the first day, of course Lily would still be insolent. Snow’s one piece of advice was to persevere in spite of it, to remain patient especially at her most trying, but that was very easy to say for someone who was not acquainted with Lilith of the Forbidden Mountains, and would not be for several weeks.

Had she been her problem, Regina quite suspected even the saintly Snow White would lose the ability to show patience after just an afternoon.

“Well?”

“Your mother tells me you’re quite excited to go,” said Regina calmly, “Play your cards right, dear, and I’ll be gone long before then, so you may as well tell me about all the fun I’ll be missing. I hear you’re quite the expert on this particular topic.”

Lily made a face. “Who’s to say? I’ve never gone.”

She nonchalantly took another bite of her meal.

“But...” she added as a knowing grin took hold of her, “I _suppose_ I could tell you a few things...”

Regina caught Maleficent’s eye as Lily began, leaning back in her chair, wine in hand, a sly smile hiding behind the goblet.

And beneath the table, the foot which poked at her ankle earlier lifted the skirt of her dress and touched her again.

* * *

The Dragon’s Summit was a haven for the species, it seemed. At least, that was how Lily worded it. A window of opportunity for dragons from every corner of the realm to come together and revere one another, to strengthen old bonds, or forge new alliances. But most importantly, it was a time to count heads, old and new, to find family, and prepare for the coming winter. It was their last line of defense against certain extinction, and it was imperative, practically law, to attend.

With wide sweeps of her arms, Lily described down to the last leaf the landscapes of previous meetings she also did not attend, but only heard about in passing. Most all of these tales came from Diablo over the years, who dared tell her no lies. Her food grew cold meanwhile, but she paid it no mind. No mind at all.

“You know,” she said, turning from Regina to her mother, “the leader of the summit has this huge book with all the names of all the known dragons in the realm. From egg to corpse. They call it Teidrodg’s Tally, named after the dragon who suggested it.”

“Is that so?” Maleficent asked. Unlike Regina, who remained enraptured by the endless details of a society in which she could never dream of partaking, Maleficent’s interest and attentions seemed to wane the more the discussion went on. Apart from a few gentle encouragements, she kept her thoughts and any questions she may have had to herself. Even her playful teasing under the table ceased shortly after it began.

Or, maybe it never did, and Regina stopped paying attention.

Lily nodded. “They always do a head count on the third day when everyone has arrived, writing down all the new births, and honoring every single death, new and old, with a moment of silence for each.”

“Every death?” Regina asked, “From the creation of the summit to that point in time?”

Lily nodded again. “The fourth day is set aside for mourning, and they may set aside the fifth day too, if the numbers go any higher.”

Regina sat back in her chair.

Every single death.

A moment was ninety seconds. That meant there was a minute and a half of mourning for every dead dragon, whatever their ailment may be. Sixty minutes in an hour, twenty-four hours in a day. Twenty-four hours and fifty minutes on a solar day. That would make...

“That’s a very specific detail, dear,” remarked Maleficent abruptly, with a renewed degree of interest, “And it came from Diablo, you say?”

“It did.”

“Are you sure?”

Lily sulkily poked her cold, unappetizing sheep with her fork before meeting her mother’s eye again.

“ _Yes_.”

Regina shook her head, hiding behind her cup a knowing smile as she caught Maleficent’s gaze. Should have known Maleficent wasn’t losing interest in something so important as this summit, especially when one took into account Lily’s excitement. Should have suspected everything Lily was telling them, how overly-descriptive she was even before this moment, could not all have come from the ears and mouth of one bird. A raven was not a dragon, and therefore held no place in their court. He probably would have been made a snack for the little ones, familiar or not.

Lily had to have another source. Someone who was actually there, who must have seen Teidrodg’s Tally in order to tell her about it.

“Dear,” Regina began cautiously. For the first time, Lily’s expression softened toward her. “Be honest. Have you been speaking with strangers?”

“No!” cried Lily incredulously, immediately, “I mean, no, she’s not a—”

“ _She_?” injected Maleficent gruffly with a flash of her eyes, “And who, dare I ask, is this ‘ _she_ ’?”

The slow, pointed way in which she spoke allowed the question to linger, encouraged by an obstinate silence as Lily’s shoulders fell and she looked away with an exaggerated tilt of her head in the opposite direction. Further forcing the weight of the question upon her daughter’s integrity was the slight trembling of Maleficent’s low, quiet voice, that made Regina’s ears burn when she noticed. It was clear that in all that time, some habits could not be changed by motherhood.

In a way, she found it relieving. Even as she squeezed her hands tight in her lap to brace herself for the first blow. The choice words. The surge of anxiety. As the silence stretched far beyond its welcome and Maleficent’s patience became thinner than water, the urge to will herself gone from that room, away from its people before the shouting began, pulled at Regina’s mind. But she couldn’t do it without drawing attention to herself, and if she knew anything, the attention of two irate dragons was the very last thing she needed.

Gods, how she wished Lily would take notice of the signs and just _say something_. Denial or defense, it mattered less what she said, or how, so long as she did.

“Lilith, answer me.” Maleficent commanded, staring down her daughter, “I will ask you one more time. Who is she, and what other tall tales has this spider spun into your head? Has she any idea whose daughter you are?”

Lily faced her mother again to glare at her, and Maleficent returned her ire unfazed.

“You don’t _own_ me, you know!” she barked, practically leaping out of her chair. The goblin from before grunted as he hurried to her side, fetching from a pocket a tiny dagger in case the situation called for it. Lily did not acknowledge him. “Her name is Fergie, and yes, she does know who I am. Your name may bring kingdoms to their knees, but that’s because the vast majority are just people. _Ordinary_ human people.

“Besides,” she added a little more calmly, “she’s been nothing but good to me. She looks out for me. I thought you would be happy to hear that. I also thought you would be happy to know that there’s more of us in this part of the forest if you just... went outside.”

Maleficent’s face darkened to a glower.

“Is that what she’s led you to believe? That if she looks like one of ours, strokes your ego, tells you stories, she can be trusted as a friend? What makes you think she isn’t taking advantage of your age and naïveté in order to make a meal out of you, or having a laugh at your expense?”

“How do you know she isn’t my age?!”

“You would have told me _first thing_ if she was, just like with Aurora.”

Having no rebuttal to that argument, Lily could only sigh indignantly and turn away again. At last noticing the goblin, she held her hand out for his dagger, which he readily gave her, and touched the tip of the small blade to her finger. Held it close to her face, completely entranced by the sheen of the blade.

Maleficent folded her arms across her chest. “Did you go straight to her when you left Regina’s today? Was it her influence that convinced you to steal that sheep?”

“I was going to tell you,” Lily mumbled, “when we went to the summit. About her. Introduce you. She wants to meet you, but she knows you’re not exactly the welcoming sort. Well...”

And she eyed Regina over the edge of the dagger.

“Unless you’re an old bedmate.”

It was then Maleficent rose to her full height, and Regina hurriedly, instinctively, covered her face.

Lily cried out in alarm as Maleficent let out an enraged shout. Something fell to the floor with a thud. The fire in the fireplace on the further end of the room roared with enthusiasm for but a second before dying down.

When she heard Diablo crowing above their heads, Regina slowly removed her hands from her eyes. The dagger in Lily’s hands was gone. Mother and daughter glared at each other, unblinking, unmoving, and—thankfully—unharmed. The goblin was nowhere to be seen.

“Go to your room,” Maleficent said at last. “Right now.”

Lily responded with a smug smirk. “Make. Me.”

As Maleficent heaved a sigh, and Lily vanished in a taut whirlwind of smooth purple magic, Regina sank back into her chair, a light hand over her pounding heart.

Relieved.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in glorious silence.

While Maleficent retired to her quarters early, intent on easing her weary body and mind with a long, cleansing soak, Regina ventured about the castle on her own. Tailed by the ever-diligent Diablo and a few goblins who happened to be in the vicinity, she made her way guided only by memory and the soft glow of candles lining the walls of every corridor.

So long as she could find her way back in a timely manner, Maleficent promised nowhere was off-limits. The library, the treasure chambers, the dungeons, any of the hundreds of rooms on all the premises were hers to discover and explore as she pleased. The exception, of course, was Lily’s room, and any doors blocked by small goblins wielding large weapons—those were hers as well.

The library was on the first floor, and in good condition as well, much to Regina’s delight. Upon lighting the hearth, candelabras nestled in all areas of the vast space followed suit of their own accord, revealing the plethora of books and scrolls tucked in their proper places by type. On the table closest to the entrance sat a pile of thick black books, with one open to a page dealing with transformation spells. Beside it sat a piece of unblemished parchment, a new quill pen, and a capped ink pot.

Lily’s, undoubtedly.

Regina looked about her, smiling when she noticed Diablo atop one of the large bookcases nearest to her, so still he could have been mistaken for stone.

“Show me where Maleficent keeps her favorites?” she asked sheepishly, “I’m just going to do some light reading.”

With a soft sound akin to a chirp, Diablo opened his wings and flew over her head to the perch upon the table, and would have pushed over the ink pot in his haste had she not anticipated that. The same went for the parchment, which was blown to the floor by the flapping of his wings.

He rapped the open page with his sharp, black beak, stopping when she stood upright upon picking up what he had carelessly dropped. Seeing he had her attention, he pushed the spellbook toward her.

Regina nodded. “Thank you.”

As she reached to pick it up, Diablo jerked his head. With a brisk squawk as though to sound a warning, he backed away and flew a few feet into the air, where he continued to crow, and caw, and scream at her as if she could understand a single thing he said.

She was ready to throw the ink pot at him to shut him up when she noticed it. The cause of his distress.

From the corner of her eye she saw scrolls falling from their shelves. Flames dancing wildly upon the candelabras. Chandeliers swaying by their flimsy chains. The ground was shaking.

And somewhere, right beneath her feet, someone—or some _thing_ —was screaming.


	7. Chapter 6B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warnings for injuries and mentions of fantastical drugs**

Despite all the noise surrounding her—the rattling of chains on the ceiling, the rumbling of a floor which grew louder and threatened to crack and crumble, the frantic cries of Diablo as he flew from one end of the library to another in desperate search for an exit—Regina, clenching both jaw and fist, remained still among the chaos. Sharp nails dug into her soft palm as she gathered her focus and summoned her magic to substitute the dull aches upon her trembling hands, intent on freezing everyone and everything in the vicinity to wait out whatever was happening beneath her feet.

The screams, for there were many, though each one had a clear beginning and end, all seemed to bleed into one continuous wail.

Then, almost quick as they came, they ceased. The ground stopped moving, the fires sighed in the hearth and on their wicks, scrolls and books which were too close to the edge either plunged to the floor or fell back onto their shelves in relief.

And Diablo circled above her head and crowed one last time before flying to one of the other doors on the far side of the room, perching upon the handle, and pecking at it with his beak.

Regina shook her head as she spread her fingers in a fan and put everything which had fallen back into their individual nooks and crannies, including the large black tomes and the open book she was about to read before the sudden... _whatever_ that was.

No sooner had they left the library through the doors Diablo insisted upon did the noise begin again, a painful howling, but a little louder this time. Closer, perhaps.

Not completely human, in fact.

Diablo gave another cry as he flew down the right corridor leading to one of Maleficent’s many underground dungeons. He stopped at the turn as though waiting for her to follow.

“Craaa!” he called shrilly, repeating it again when Regina furrowed her brow at him.

“Why the _hell_ do you think I’d want to go down there?”

There were footsteps above her now, tiny ones, quick ones. A torrent of goblins flooded down the winding stairways into the Main Hall, grunting and squawking and garbling among themselves in the confusion, all with their weapons in their hands and above their heads like a mob of angry villagers as they conferred with one another where to go next.

Regina willed herself to a surprised raven, who started at her sudden appearance.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

Something was definitely down there.

Regina steeled herself as she descended the stairway leading to the hall of underground chambers beneath Maleficent’s domain, armed with only a small fireball for light, and her magic for defense. Diablo made sure to pace himself so she did not lose sight of him amidst the darkness, peering into every cell they passed.

The screams were constant, their lengths shorter but more frequent, rebounding throughout the empty walls like the light upon a mirror. The more they neared the pitiful creature, the more sorrowful its howling became, starting off as a dragon’s roar but ending in human whimpers and whines.

Finally, they reached the last cell at the end of the long, musty hall, wherein lied the source of all the noise. The door was wide open, and Diablo invited himself inside. Before Regina could chance to peer through the entrance, before the beast could utter another agonizing wail, Diablo flew in her face as he made his way out the room with utmost haste, crowing madly as he flew off, perhaps in search of his mistress.

And for good reason.

“Lily!”

In the furthest corner of the large cell was Lily, curled up opposite what Regina assumed was a bed. Strips of fabric were strewn across the dirty floor in a loose trail leading to the dungeon’s occupant. The flame within the torch by the door was as good as expired, and Regina absently placed the fire from her palm amid the pitiful sparks, eyes barely leaving Lily’s small, trembling form as she did.

“Lily, what happened to you?”

Lily didn’t answer. She swallowed audibly, sweat trickling down her forehead as she tried with many heavy breaths and groans to roll over to her hands and knees, and her face contorted in clear agony when she succeeded. A weak yell was her only victory cry, followed by a sharp hiss as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, her back to the wall.

Perhaps to hide the fact the back of her dress—or what was left of it—was completely soaked. In blood, or mud, or other materials less sanitary, it was hard to tell.

Nevertheless, Regina approached cautiously, seating herself a safe distance away so as not to stifle her. Her efforts were repaid when Lily opened her eyes and looked at her, her head lolling to the side closest to her.

“Don’t you dare touch me...” she managed to say, inhaling sharply through her nose, “You have no idea what’s—aah!—WRONG WITH ME!”

The ensuing scream she let out came completely from the beast within, so loud Regina covering her ears still left them ringing.

“What are you doing down here?” Regina asked. Despite her pain, Lily found a second to wince at her, so she added, a little quieter, “I’m surprised Maleficent doesn’t already know you’re not in your room, considering how loud your screams are.”

Lily lolled her head the other way. Her response, if she had one, was too faint to catch.

The flame Regina placed within the torch blew out and relit itself to signal Maleficent’s arrival at the cell door. She was in her nightwear again, a pale blue nightgown, and she sighed deeply. Behind her stood the grund of goblins from before, their yellow eyes fixed on their young mistress.

“There you are...” she said, her voice no higher than a whisper from what Regina could tell. As she approached, she offered Regina a hand to help her stand, a smile once her help was accepted. “You’ve found some common ground between you, I hope?”

“Not yet!” Maleficent’s hasty step back was perhaps not the best sign. “You will need to speak up, Maleficent. I may be a little—”

“Sshhh...” A warm finger touched her lips to bring about their silence. “I’ll look at that soon.

“In the meantime, no more talking. You’ll wake the entire realm.”

Regina pressed her lips together as Maleficent pulled away, brushing her own finger against the skin. A muted shout reached her ears, compelling her to look at how Maleficent was tending to Lily’s mysterious affliction.

Unfortunately, Lily seemed no happier to see her mother than she was anyone else, slapping away the slender arms which attempted to pull her into a tender embrace.

“Don’t you dare!” she snarled, finding within her strength to feebly kick at Maleficent’s legs just as another bout of pain seized hold of her. She threw her head back toward the wall, eyes widening as another beastly howl escaped her lips, and sank miserably to the ground when it passed.

Despite the rebuff, Maleficent was undeterred. One hand planted on her hip, she turned to the door and pointed a finger at the horde of goblins standing idle.

“You lot! Enough gawking; you have your orders, so get back to work!” As the goblins garbled and went on their way, she turned to Regina. “Second drawer on the right in my vanity, there is a green bottle labeled Auris—use it!”

And in the next instant, Regina found herself sitting before Maleficent’s mirror, eyes darting from side to side following the steady stream of goblins hauling buckets of water, stone, and firewood into Maleficent’s washroom. Ignoring them for the time being, she opened the bottommost drawer by the mirror and began to pull out little glass bottles one after another. Presumably, these were what Maleficent made sure to put away by hand.

There was a bottle labeled Os, and another labeled Oculi. Others still were Manibus, Pes, Dente, and Lingua, each solution its own separate color, but no sign of Auris in green. Though not particularly pressed for time, but most certainly for patience, Regina removed the entire drawer from its slot, only to find there were two potions left.

Somnum in black, and the green Auris.

And Somnum, she noticed, was practically empty.

* * *

Against her curiosity, Regina picked up the green bottle and turned it over. One drop per afflicted ear, it said, and hearing will be restored within seconds.

She never thought she would be so relieved to hear the screeching of a raven, nor the crystal-clear cries of a girl too stubborn to surrender even under such clear pain. Even the rhythmic heavy breaths of the goblins as they came and went were welcome to her ears.

As she put the bottles back into the drawer, her eyes fell once again on the one labeled Somnum, and she turned it over in her hands. The back held no instructions on how to take it, and the needle contained within the empty space dripped with what little remained of the solution.

Surely, Maleficent wouldn’t...

 _Surely_.

Carefully, Regina untwisted the top... and immediately recoiled at the stench which readily assaulted her nose. Ogre’s breath and troll spit. Whatever this used to be, it was not Sleeping Curse, weakened or otherwise, and she eagerly closed it shut tight.

Thank the Gods.

She jumped when something tugged at her skirt, and looked down to find a goblin with large eyes, a little nose, and sharp fangs returning her stare. It carried a dull axe in its remaining hand, and had brown strips of fabric wrapped around the ankles of its cloven feet.

“Yes?”

“Urrrgggh...” it groaned. Without breaking eye contact, it slowly pried its hand from the fabric of her dress to point at the closed doors of Maleficent’s washroom.

Hastily stuffing the Somnum bottle and the little drawer back where it belonged, Regina obliged. But the sight which greeted her upon entry almost had her shutting the door again, were it not for the little goblin standing directly behind her and all but pushing her inside.

Every room within the Forbidden Fortress, its dungeons notwithstanding, was large enough to accomodate the imposing build of at least one adult dragon at all times, regardless of her weight or how she chose to distribute it. This was by design, of course, minding the nature of who used to be the castle’s only resident. It wasn’t the sight of a dragon Maleficent which startled Regina into reconsidering her entrance, but what the dragon Maleficent was doing to her human daughter that gave her pause.

The bathtub was completely encased beneath rocks and stone, and at the base of it sat wood burning by dragon’s fire, the only source of light in the room. Parallel to the slope of the tub’s further end was Lily on her stomach, chin resting on the backs of her hands, arms folded in such a way her elbows stuck out over the edge. Despite looking a lot better than before, a lot cleaner, the occasional whimper suggested her pain had not completely passed over, though the brunt of it seemed to be gone. She sucked in a breath as her dragon mother’s large pink tongue traveled up and down and across her backside before letting out a sharp cry when Maleficent, lying beside the tub with her long tail curled around it, exhaled a deep, warm breath through her nostrils upon her back.

A low bellow resonated from Maleficent’s throat as she summoned another bout of fire to the base of the tub, and opened her magnificent wings to fan the flames. When her work was through, she lifted her head to acknowledge Regina’s presence. She made a series of soft grunts, nodding as she did so, and ended her little speech by jerking her head repeatedly toward Lily.

Regina bit her lip. “You want me to go to her.”

“She wants you to speak with me,” came Lily’s low, tired voice, “And you act like you’ve never seen a bath before. She’s appalled.”

She whimpered when Maleficent huffed again. Then, turning her head in Regina’s direction, she added, “Fine, she isn’t appalled. She’s amused. And she wants you to stand over here now. If you want a chair, sit on a goblin. Or ten. Whatever you want. I don’t care.”

Maleficent grunted again, and lifted the tip of her tail from beside the little fire to beckon Regina closer in a bouncing, almost playful manner.

So Regina obliged again, inching her way to where Lily laid within the tub, her long dark hair draped over her left shoulder, and summoning Maleficent’s vanity chair to sit upon when she deemed herself close enough. Maleficent’s thick, warm, scaly tail settled in her lap, and she blinked slowly when Regina looked up at her. What could count for a dragon’s smile appeared on her face, showing off two rows of very sharp, yellowed teeth.

She lowered her head, her tongue protruding from her mouth, and gently ran it over Lily’s backside again, to which Lily responded by kicking her foot beneath the water.

Minding the endless cloud of steam rising from water of an absolutely scalding temperature as she peered over the edge, Regina couldn’t help but gasp when she chanced to glimpse the state of Lily’s back once her mother was done with her.

Two very thick, very dark spikes protruded from her shoulder blades. They seemed to be embedded very deep into her body, standing parallel to each other in length, and sharing between them a distance of about three inches. Though their small size stood to fool the eye into believing they were of little consequence, the skin surrounding the areas spoke differently. It was red, marred by cracks, bruising, and fresh cuts in sizes ranging from the tip of Regina’s little finger to that of the dagger Lily received from the goblin during dinner. Dried blood marked the cuts which were starting to heal and close under Maleficent’s tongue, yet in other areas, new ones appeared and bled of their own accord. It was relentless.

“My face is over here, Your Majesty,” snapped Lily, flashing her eyes when Regina sat back in her chair. A wince and whimper followed soon after when Maleficent continued her efforts at nursing with another slow lick, this time in the opposite direction.

“What happened?” Regina asked. She began to stroke the warm stretch of tail in her lap, more to keep her hands occupied than in any sign of affection nor encouragement to Maleficent. “Who did this to you, Lily?”

Lily grimaced. “My body hates me, that’s all.”

Maleficent groaned. Lily looked over her shoulder.

“No!” she cried indignantly, “I am _not_ telling her that! _You_ tell her!”

A dull roar made her decidedly face forward again, rolling her eyes.

“She wants you to find something pleasant to converse with me about. Some kind of story. Why? I don’t know. I’m not interested in—ow!—stories of the court!” she managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Regina shook her head. Something pleasant to converse about, indeed. “So what _are_ you interested in? Revenge? Love? Magic?”

“Death.” Lily sank further into the tub. “If you’ve nothing else, give me death.”

Above their heads came a dull roar. Were she human, perhaps that would have equaled an exasperated sigh.

Regina pursed her lips, eyeing the room in thought. Death. Nothing good would come of telling this morbid girl about death, and there was nothing to look at except what was right in front of her: an injured child, and her sorceress mother, both waiting for her to speak as one would expect a jester to jest, or a bird to sing. Maleficent’s tail adjusted its position so the tip fell over her shoulder, almost touching her chin. She smiled at the touch.

“Okay,” she said at last, “How about this one?

“Once upon a time, about sixteen years ago, I came to your mother in want of a teacher...”

“Ew.”

* * *

Half an hour saw an end to the strange little ritual in which Regina found herself a participant. Upon returning Maleficent’s vanity chair to its table, she seated herself at the foot of the bed, breathing a calm sigh.

How wonderful and comforting the silence was.

One by one, the candles placed in clusters throughout the room began to die, and she watched them fade away with no intent on relighting them. The exception, of course, was the fireplace, whose flames were still very much alive, and for a long while supplied to her the only real sounds about the room by way of cracks and pops.

Soon enough, one of the doors creaked as it opened and Maleficent emerged from the hall, fully human once more, her languor done away by the events of the evening. She closed it gently, making her way to the bed in quick strides, and planted a long kiss to Regina’s forehead as soon as she reached her, chuckling when Regina blinked up at her in utter confusion.

“Thank you so much for your help tonight, dear,” she said, seating herself beside her guest, “Lily will never admit to it, I’m sure, but I know she adored your little rendition of our tale. As did I.”

Having recovered a little, Regina turned to her. “How is she? I assume you know by now what the matter was, then?”

Maleficent nodded. She took one of Regina’s hands in hers, and caressed the backs of her fingers with her thumb. A small smile made its way about her lips.

“There was nothing ever truly wrong with her.”

Regina scoffed.

“My ears beg to differ!” she cried, “If that’s the case, then what, dare I inquire, was all that screaming about? And those wounds on her back? Those spikes—”

“—are not spikes,” interpolated Maleficent. She drew Regina’s hands together, clasping them in her gentle grip. Her smile widened, and her eyes sparkled with something of joy. “They’re _wings_.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. SOZ.
> 
> Thanks, Abi, for never giving up on me <3

Though Maleficent’s bed was warm and inviting, Regina did not fall asleep so easily. Her mind raced, flashing images of all the strange events of the day, the freshest lingering the longest.

Wings.

Dragon’s wings.

On a human.

Now _there_  was something to ponder.

Beside her, Maleficent slept peacefully on, one hand gently resting over Regina’s heart. Her breathing was slow, and very deep, to the point where it could be considered light snoring. Regina heaved a sigh; it’d been far too long since she’s had any willing company at night beyond the faint crackling of a fire, and this arrangement, if it was going to work, would take some getting used to.

She willed herself to yawn, and closed her eyes.

As though she was waiting for this moment of surrender, Maleficent inched closer. The heat radiating from her was almost unbearable.

Perhaps it was better her quilt was a bit thinner than most.

* * *

Lily did not come down that morning, nor did the goblins in charge of the dining hall set a place for her in case she decided to show late. Upon asking about her to the goblin who served her meal at the table, Maleficent sighed at the answer it gave and waved it away.

Regina took a careful sip of wine.

“Lily won’t be joining us, I assume?”

Maleficent scoffed lightly. “She said she wasn’t in the mood to lose her appetite so early in the day, so she had Todor bring her something at first light. Her back may ache tenfold, but it’s her tongue that could use some time off.”

“Todor?”

“Her valet, so to speak. The only goblin around here with any semblance of intelligence.”

Regina nodded. “I see.”

Breakfast was a delightfully calm affair in light of Lily’s deliberate absence. Bread, some meats, and the occasional odd fruit made for a satisfactory meal. For drink, there was wine and ale. There was not much in the way of conversation, though, but that was fine. Each time Regina’s gaze fell upon Maleficent, she could see her mind hard at work through the faraway look of her eyes, and the slow, absent way she cleared her plate. Occasionally, she would remember her drink.

“I don’t understand...” Maleficent mumbled when she set down her goblet, nodding when the goblin responsible for the ale made to pour her more. She caught Regina’s eye when she reclaimed her cup. “You won’t mind lending me your ear for the moment, will you, dear? As useful as Lily’s grund is, goblins are not the most... helpful band of listeners.”

Daintily wiping the corners of her mouth, Regina shook her head as she placed her napkin upon her lap again. “By all means.”

Maleficent chuckled.

“Knowing you, you’ll venture to find out on your own if I don’t say anything first. Best to give it to you straight away, then.” She took a swig of her ale. “I trust Lily’s current physical state has piqued your interest?”

“Seeing as I was the one of us who found her screaming bloody murder last night, I think it’s safe to say my interest is a little more than piqued. Concerned is more like it. Whoever heard of wings sprouting on the back of a human?” Regina shook her head. “Dragon or not, that was highly disturbing.”

“Yes. Well...” Maleficent pushed her half-empty plate aside in order to lean forward, arms folded against the wood. “It’s an unfortunate condition to have, and quite rare—thankfully—but it  _has_  been known to happen. The usual causes can be attributed to a prolonged period of stress, acute trauma, or even the effect of a late hatch— _none_  of which applies to—”

“Did it happen to you?”

Maleficent blinked. Pursing her lips, she leaned back into her chair, her gaze slowly shifting from Regina to the wood of the table. Her eyes darted from side to side as though reading a book, mentally parsing through decades, perhaps even hundreds of years’ worth of memories long tucked away.

One could never tell a dragon’s true age from the appearance of her human forme alone, after all.

Regina gnawed her bottom lip as Maleficent’s silence stretched on. Perhaps she overstepped? There was nothing she knew about her that could not be inferred or was not volunteered. Living with Mother meant one learned very early in life repercussions swiftly followed bouts of inquisitive boldness, whether it be a slap in the face or a severe scolding. Or worse, depending on the subject matter.

Despite this, she trusted Maleficent to tell her of her own accord whatever it was she needed to know when she needed to know it.

But was there even a slight chance that was entirely the wrong thing to ask?

“No,” came the answer, finally. Maleficent shook her head, and took a sip of her ale. “From what I remember, it was considerably easier on me... which brings me to my next point. If the issue isn’t internal, then it has to be external. Some sort of environmental or emotional influence—which means it should be easy to remedy once we find the source, or sources. Removing them may see her well.”

Absently waving away the goblin who made to pour her more wine, Regina straightened in her seat. She couldn’t say much for environment, but emotion? “I can think of three possibilities off the top of my head.”

“So can I...” mumbled Maleficent, “As a matter of fact, I will personally see to the most troubling one later today.”

After a deep sigh, which presumably marked the end of discussion, her eyes flickered to Regina, nodding toward the food still sitting before them.

“Eat up, dear. Once you’re finished, we will go up and see her together. Honestly, I should have checked on her earlier, but you looked so peaceful asleep on my shoulder, I didn’t dare move. I know how disagreeable you are if woken before you’re ready...” she added with a teasing grin.

“How  _dare_  you,” Regina retorted dryly, sneaking in a smile of her own at Maleficent’s light laughter.

* * *

“If you are still wary, you can always stay by the door.”

A full line of goblins stood guarding the entrance to Lily’s chambers when Regina and Maleficent approached her end of the hall. They stood at attention and even kept their menacing expressions as Maleficent towered over them, their spears and scythes almost as tall as she.

She regarded the one blocking the knobs with an upward nod.

“Stand aside,” she ordered in a firm voice.

The stout goblin paid her no heed. But the others were interested, and murmured among themselves.

“Did you not hear me, o stony one?”

Finally, the goblin blinked, and the others hushed and shushed themselves, parting so only he was the only thing in the way. He tilted his fat little head upwards to look at Maleficent, and his large protruding chin fell as he opened his mouth.

“No... enter.” His voice was so strained it groaned like the hinges of a door left closed for more than a century. “Mistress... not... well.”

Maleficent folded her arms. “Has her condition improved or worsened?”

“Mistress... not... well.” He paused, pressing a hand under his chin in clear thought. Then, he added, “Mistress... has... pain. Mother... leave... alone. Mistress... not... well.”

Whether the slowness of his speech was a result of his faint grasp of their language, or done deliberately to keep them there as long as possible, Regina couldn’t tell. But she had a feeling Maleficent didn’t care either way. She took in a breath, and placed a gentle hand on Maleficent’s stiff shoulder.

“Why don’t we let her rest a little more? Perhaps she will agree after—”

“I will not be barred from seeing my own daughter,” muttered Maleficent, “Especially not by the likes of you!”

Regina withdrew when Maleficent uncrossed her arms and flung all eight guards away from the doors like they were nothing. One hand held at her side to keep them at bay, she raised the other to unlock the doors, opened one, and stepped inside.

“Sorry!” Regina whispered to the goblins as she passed them and stepped over two of them, as they moaned and groaned and recomposed themselves. Quietly, she shut the door behind her, and leaned against it with a sigh of relief.

Lily’s room was dark. Black curtains were still covering the windows, and the fire in the fireplace had long since expired. A large bookcase sat next to it, with books, scrolls, potions, and various other trinkets glowing brightly upon its many shelves. As she ventured away from the entrance and toward an empty canopy bed of a soft blue color, Regina’s eyes followed Maleficent’s form while she swept the room, closing drawers here and picking up the odd book there.

“You don’t suppose she managed to get down to the dungeons again, do you?” Regina asked when Maleficent pushed closed the doors to Lily’s wardrobe with a sigh. “I mean, if last night taught us anything...”

“I highly doubt it.” Maleficent scoffed as she made her way to the bed. “That bath may have done her a world of good, but she is still very weak. Any magic she has is going to be spent healing her body of the damage those wings are costing her, so if Lily is to be anywhere, it’s in this room.”

“And her... Todor?”

“Never far from her if she wishes it.”

They eyed the room in its entirety one more time. Then, Regina’s gaze fell upon the bed.

“Do you think...?”

Maleficent looked as well, and a fond smile appeared upon her lips.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

And she was still wearing it when they knelt down together and each lifted the deep blue bed skirt to expose that which was underneath: two dark figures with their backs to each other, curled into themselves, and a yellow eye opened to greet them.

“Uh-oh!” said Todor, opening both his eyes and offering a nervous laugh. “Your mother’s gone and found us, Mistress!”

* * *

At first glance, Todor was no different than any other goblin Regina had been acquainted with thus far. He was a tall, lean thing, with the same yellow eyes and combination of mismatching features one would hardly find on another creature half so unfortunate. But he bore no weapons nor armor, and he spoke fluently and quickly, sometimes even stumbling over his words in his haste to get them out—at least, when he tried to explain why they were under the bed and not over it.

But, as one would expect, Maleficent wasn’t very interested.

“Aren’t we a little old to be hiding under our bed, dear?”

“Go away, Mama,” Lily mumbled when she lifted the bed skirt on the opposite side. “Let me die in peace.”

“Rest assured, you are  _far_ from dying. Come out now. Let me look at you.”

“You already are.”

Maleficent sighed as she stood upright, one hand on her hip, and gave a resigned roll of her eyes to Todor. “All right, what happened?”

“Mistress fell!” Todor answered with a flash of his eyes. “Her legs are weak, and her body is burning like fire! Her wings are growing in quickly! The soft bed is too hot, she said. Floor is cold, dark, like the night—like a cave! Under the bed is even better, she said! So I-I helped her in, just as Mistress asked.”

Regina made a face. “That doesn’t explain what  _you_ were doing down there with her.”

Todor turned to her, smiling so she could see his little fangs. “Out of sight, but never out of reach! I was keeping Mistress company.”

“Well-intentioned as ever, I see,” Maleficent mumbled. “All right—Regina, help me lift this side up so I can pull her out. Let’s see if things have improved since last night. Todor... stay there, and be quiet.”

Other than a few halfhearted objections, Lily allowed her mother to move her. She was drenched in sweat, her eyes barely open, and instantly rolled onto her stomach when placed on her side. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Maleficent tossed her daughter’s long dark hair over her shoulder, opposite the side Lily decided to turn to when she settled. Now they could see that the spikes had grown considerably since the night before: ripping large holes into the fabric of her nightdress, exposing still-red skin, and the tips were starting to curl downwards.

Last night, they were perhaps the length of a small woman’s palm—now, they were the length of her wrist to her elbow.

It was a wonder Lily wasn’t still screaming.

Regina held her breath when Maleficent brushed her fingers against one of them, bracing herself for such a scream, but Lily did not acknowledge it. Poor thing was clearly exhausted; perhaps she was past the point of reaction.

“Am I correct in assuming that’s... bone?” Regina asked, biting her lip.

Maleficent nodded absently, carefully curling her hand around the tip of one like an infant gripping its mother’s finger. “Of course it’s bone. It’s not settling in as it should, but it’s still very early. We have time.” She shook Lily’s shoulder gently. “Baby, try to stay awake, okay? I need you to hear this.”

Lily lifted her head slightly and sighed.

“‘m not falling back asleep,” she mumbled, “Too hot.”

As she rubbed her daughter’s shoulder sympathetically, Maleficent turned her gaze upon Regina.

“I need you to stay with Lily for a couple of hours—ah! Just until I take care of you-know-who!” she added with a jab of her finger when Regina opened her mouth to protest. She stood again, lowering her finger as she went on. “We agreed the problem is external, and that there are three potential factors contributing to Lily’s suffering.”

“Right! And two of those factors—lest you’ve forgotten—are  _us_!” Regina hissed, gesturing to herself and then to Maleficent. “What good would you leaving us alone do? If anything, I should be the one looking for you-know-who while you tend to Lily. You know better than I do what she’s going through, what she needs.”

“For once, I agree—Mama, don’t leave me alone with her!” Lily added with what looked, from the corner of Regina’s eye, like a weak kick.

Their protests lingered in the still air a moment as Maleficent closed her eyes and took in a deep, calm breath. When she released it, she met Regina’s eye first before looking over her shoulder to meet Lily’s. Lily, who, in the meantime, had found enough strength to prop herself up by her elbows.

“Leaving you alone together is exactly the point.”

She bent down to place a soft kiss on Lily’s damp brow before returning to press one on Regina’s cheek.

“And I know you two are smart enough to figure out why by yourselves,” Maleficent whispered as she pulled away, topped with a coy smile. “I’ll be back in time to bathe Lily again, and feel free to dine without me. Play nice.”

“But—”

“Mom!”

And without so much as a goodbye, Maleficent vanished.

Those she left behind stared at one another, unblinking. Regina tried not to look at what she knew now to be the start of Lily’s wings, the bones. Tried not to think about what Maleficent could mean when she said they were not settling in as they should. It was one thing to grow in the wrong forme, another to grow in wrong.

As much as this child annoyed her, Regina also pitied her. Her and her plight.

It was Lily who finally ended their silent standoff when, audible effort notwithstanding, she forced herself to turn about and made to sit up in her bed.

“Juvenile,” she said.

Regina blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You called me a hatchling the other day. I’m not. I’m a juvenile.”

Intentional or not, Regina chuckled. “Yes. You most certainly are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did research and looked up dragon anatomy and compared it with human anatomy and I did write a bit about it but I feel like Mal expositioned enough this chapter so I didn't put it in... but it was really cool!


End file.
